Chain of Hearts: Halloween in Twilight Town
by ApplePie-Chan
Summary: A girl taken by the Organization turns into a Nobody causing her to split in two. Now she is working for the Organization finding that she is quite useless. All the while her other self learns a special ability and travels to other worlds against her will


_**Applepie-Chan:** _**Hello! I was supposed to have this up on Halloween but... I guess I didn't put up **

***And the crowd goes* "Know waaay" Lol, enjoy :D **

_In a soft tone he heard a voice say,_

_"Tell me your name."_

He answered,

"My... Name?"

_"Yes."_

"My Name is..."

Sora-Roxes-Kairi-Namine-Riku ...Axel...

It was another dark afternoon in the 'World that Never Was'

A large white Castle called Oblivion stood in the middle over shadowing

the empty town.

"Hey, Axel!" A patched eyed man smiled.

"Ya' Know what?!"

Axel rolled his eyes. He seemed quite disturbed about something,

"Yes, Xigbar? how may I help you?"

"As if, more like how may I help you." Xigbar pointed.

"This is for the next mission. Ya' know since you couldn't get Roxes!"

Xigbar handed him a picture.

Axel raised a brow saying, "Hmm... What's this?"

"This is your next mission. Find the girl!"

Axel took a minute looking at the picture.

"You know what to do."

Xigbar smirked.

"See ya.'" And like that he was gone in to a black haze.

The sky that was orange with a tent of gold lit up at dawn

in the little town called Twilight Town.

A girl by the name Jade lived in this little town, and it was close to Halloween night.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Halloween in Twilight Town-**_

(Yawn) "Man, That was a nice long hard nap-AH..."

I slowly slid out of my red quilted bed and walked sluggishly into the blue paneled bathroom. I looked in the mirror trimmed in gold

(Man I look like crap today...)

I turned the silver nob and hopped in the warm shower.

I couldn't help but sigh when the warm water touched my back. If I was a cat I would be purring... But then I probably wouldn't like the water.

I tried to make it quick. about 15 minutes quick.

I stepped out dried off and put my under garments on.

I looked in the mirror and pulled on my little bit of skin around my waist. (Hmm, I think I've gotten a little chubby...) I shrugged my shoulders and said, "All well." I put on a black dress that was about a couple inches above my knees. I grabbed my light pink hoodie

and threw it over my dress. laced up my light pink white laced boots that reached my knees.

I ran outside and stretched. "Wow! what a beautiful day." I took a big deep breath of air... *Hack, hack, Cough* What the HELL?! I just sucked up some dandelion spores. I pounded on my chest, *Cough* I heard a snort of laughter coming from some jerk in the distance.

"Hey, Jade." A man in a white coat weiring a black stocking cap approached me. "Jade, we haven't seen you in awhile." I looked behind him swaying left to right. I looked at him in his blue eyes, asking,

"Who's we?" I smiled, "I'm guessing you and your imaginary friends. Right?"

I hated Sipher! He was such a jerk! A GREAT BIG BULLY!

"What! I wouldn't be saying stuff like that if I were you!!!"

Sipher exclaimed.

"Yeah! what are going to do about it?"

I rested my fists on my hips and leaned into his face,

"Sick your imaginary friends on me?!"

Sipher raised his fist at me and said,

"Watch it!"

He quickly changed into more of a relaxed stance,

He smiled,

"Hey... how about we settle this with a battle?"

'What is he up to?' I raised my brow.

"I think I'll pass..." I said as I waved him goodbye.

As I was walking away I bumped in to Rei!

One of Siphers followers. I fell to the ground and begun to rub my head. (Ouch) I looked up at him in his dark orange shirt and baggie black pants. His brown hair cut short.

"Hey, Jade! ya' know."

'Oh, crap! It's Rei!'

Rei had a tendency of saying 'Ya' know' a lot.' He was like the brawns and not the brains... but it's not like Sipher had any either.

Sipher stood over me and chuckled, "Where do you think your going?

I just wanted to have a little fun."

Sipher snapped his fingers and order Rei to pick me up. He pulled me by the hoodie lifting me up off the ground letting my feet dangle.

I begun to struggle. Punching my fists in the air and yelling, "Put me down! Put me down!"

'When I get out of here I'm going to beat the CRAP out you.' I thought.

"Hmm, What's this?" Sipher pointed.

I looked at my chest were he was pointing.

"You perv'!" I said as I slapped his hand away.

Rei put me back on to the soft ground. Holding my arms back.

Sipher pulled on my necklace and said with a smirk,

"Didn't your mother give you this?"

It was a silver chained necklace. With a locket shaped wing but when you opened it, it looked as if there were two wings. It had my mothers picture in it. I loved it and

couldn't help but to grind my teeth, "Give that BACK!"

He got all up and personal in my face.

"I think I'll keep it... or smash it under my foot."

"NOOO!" I cried.

Sipher smiled, "Ya' know what? I'll hang onto this. But if you want it back, you'll have to do something in return."

He dangled it in front of me. Swinging it back in froth.

I watched it go right to left, left to right.

I begun to look daze. I started to remember my mother and me...

The things we did, the things we loved to do together...

"HEY!" Sipher snapped.

(Huh) I shook my head.

"What-what do I have to do?!"

Sipher looked at Rei, with a smug and they both nodded.

Rei released me. Sipher poked at my nose and said,

"Halloween night. We'll be at the old mansion."

It was the next night followed Halloween night...

I tried on my costume. I quickly slipped in to my dress. It was long black and had a split up the leg. Wearing my knee high black boots with silver buckles. I picked up my plastic scythe and threw over my hoodie. Were it would barely hid my face.

I quickly ran outside.

I punched my fist into the air and shouted, "Happy Halloween!"

Al though I wanted to go to the Halloween party. Maybe I'll have time to go to the party later?

Maybe... if Sipher and he's gang don't kill me first!

I sighed on the way to the old mansion. I wonder what Sipher has in store for me?

(Gasp) What-what if he wants to... make out with me?! My face scrunched up. Like I just sucked on a lemon. But... I really need it my necklace... It's-the only thing I had that kept me close to her.

I went through the hole in the wall of Twilight Town. That led me to the dark very creepy... woods.

I looked around shivering. I was just waiting for someone OR something to get me! I hugged myself tight, trying to stay warm. I finally reached the old mansion after about 10 minutes. I looked at the enormous mansion. I heard the creaking of the black gate when the wind would beat upon it. I placed my hand on the huge lock, that was chained to the gate.

I stared into the giant pale pink curtained window, and saw a black figure staring out at me.

I gasped, (what in the world is that?) I squinted trying to get a better look.

But then I heard a snap like a branch in the woods. I quickly turned my head to see know one there.

As I looked back the figure in the window was gone...

I then felt a hand creeping upon to my shoulder. My eyes begun to widen as I slowly turned my head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahaha!!!" I jumped falling back onto the damped grass. I held on to my chest breathing heavily.

(Huff, huff, huff) I looked up to see Fuu in her zipped up blue shirt, and beige

caprice. Her white hair fell over her left eye.

She was also one of Sipher's fellow followers. She didn't talk... much.

"What the HELL! you scared the shi-_" I was quickly interrupted by, YUP! you guessed it... Sipher.

"Jade, you made it." Sipher smiled. resting his hand on his hip looking smug... as always.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

I poked at his chest. Asking, "Where's my necklace?!" (Punk)

He batted my hand away, "It's right here."

Sipher pulled my necklace out of his coat and held it up to my face.

I quickly tried to snatch it away.

"Ha! too slow." He exclaimed.

"Hmp!" I folded my arms and pouted.

"So-so what do I have to do?"

Rei pointed at the mansion and said. "They say a girl in white sets up there and draws all day. She totally haunts the place. Ya know."

I looked at them like they were retards.

"Umm, so you... want me to catch the ghost?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't you just call the ghost busters er- something?!"

Sipher twitched his brow, "NO! We want you to go in there and retrieve a picture of the girl in white, drew."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Hahahah! On Halloween night. you want me to go into the creepy giant, (not to mention I could get lost) OLD MANSION?!" I wiped a tear from my eye and continued,

"I L.o.L. in your face and you know what else! I-_"

Rei quickly covered my mouth. "Come on we don't have all day. ya' know."

He pointed out.

I took a hold of the cold black iron bars and begun to climb. I was almost there when I realized... (Wait!) I put my hands on my backside and shouted,

''DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!!!''

Sipher blushed and twitched the side of his lip, ''Ah! Don't flatter yourself!!!''

I finally made it over when I heard the thunder start to roll in.

'Whoa... this is like in those scary movies you see.'

I begun to shake all over again. Feeling the darkness entering my very body.

I reached the giant doors. I took a big gulp and looked

back at the jerks snickering. I reached for the handle and whispered,

''It's not to late turn back now Jade...''

I shook it off taking on a confident smile and walked on in.

The place was dark and the only source of light was coming from the sliding windows. I took a moment to look around the place, I was kinda frighted.

'But I must go on.' I thought.

I approached the sliding windows as something caught my attention.

A trail of rose petals trailed up the stair case. They glowed hot pink.

I followed them to a door that lead me into a blinding white room.

(Gasp) The drawings on the wall!!! 'This-_These drawings must belong to that girl...''

'So... it is true!' I felt a rush of fear crawl up my spine. The only thing I wanted to do was run!

But I couldn't not now...

I took one of them off the wall. It was a picture of a fiery red head with a boy-a boy with blond hair... They were both dressed in black cloaks.

I folded the picture and putted in my hoodie pockets,

''Did you find what you are looking for?!'' (Gasp) ''What?!'' I looked to see know one

I stood there in the room waiting, breathing hard. ''Over here...'' I turned to see a man with pink wavy hair, dressed in a black cloak, twirling a single pink rose. '

'I thought... I'd find you first.'' He smiled.

My face begun to grow weary. ''Who-who are you?'' He cocked his head with a cocky smile as well and whispered, ''Marluxia.'' I looked into his crystal blue eyes.

I noticed he was not here to help in anyway at all.

''Well, Umm, I have to, Uh... go.'' Reaching for the nob. He summoned a vine plant that ran across the floor making it's way to the door.

''I'm sorry-but I just can't let you leave.'' He mocked as if he were worried.

(Glup) Oh, God... What am I going to do? ''What do you want?!'' I asked. Resting my clamped fist on my chest. He slightly chuckled, ''You.''


End file.
